With the ever-growing amount of digital content available to consumers through the Internet and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of content. As smartphones and other mobile devices have become ubiquitous, people have the ability to take pictures virtually any time. However, it can still be a challenge to capture the perfect shot.